


Суперпозиция

by miranosque



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranosque/pseuds/miranosque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И в последний раз они встречаются ради возможности среди вероятностей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суперпозиция

Он развязывает ей руки – нервными, дёргаными движениями. Без особых усилий ставит ровно и заставляет поднять голову, ухватив за подбородок. Элизабет вопросительно и молча смотрит: она ждала вовсе не этого. Удара, дробящего висок. Горячей струйки крови, стекающей на шею. Того, что окружающий мир схлопнется и рассыплется фейерверком сверкающих искр.  
Но вот она стоит, живая и почти невредимая, если не считать ноющих запястий, и напротив неё – Атлас, тот человек, который должен был её убить. Который всё ещё может это сделать в любой момент – Элизабет видит, как сжались пальцы на разводном ключе, который так и не коснулся её головы.  
\- Уходи, - хрипло говорит он, глядя ей в глаза. – Убирайся отсюда. Немедленно.  
Этого не было ни за одной из открывшихся ей только что дверей. Элизабет уже смирилась с тем, что умрёт, но оставит шанс на спасение тем, кто придёт гораздо позже. И с тем, что этим шансом могут и вовсе не воспользоваться.  
Чтобы заговорить, приходится несколько раз облизнуть пересохшие губы.  
\- Почему?..  
Зрительный контакт разрывается. Атлас отворачивается от неё и, прислонившись плечом к колонне, скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Потому что я знаю, что будет дальше. И мне это не нравится. Достаточная причина?  
Элизабет судорожно сглатывает, внезапно осознав.  
\- Ты – не…  
\- Я – не. Тот, кто должен убить тебя в этой точке пространства и времени, умер пару лет назад. Отравился консервами. Очень неприятно.  
Она пытается вставить что-то, но Атлас продолжает:  
\- Остальные прошли путь до конца и завершили его. Так что мы с тобой оба в суперпозиции, Элизабет Комсток. Анна ДеВитт. Эта версия реальности – последняя.  
\- Что это значит?  
Нет, Элизабет не спрашивает, откуда Атласу это известно. И правду ли он вообще говорит.  
Каким-то шестым чувством понимает: подобным не шутят.  
\- То и значит, - он закуривает с третьей попытки, - что перед нами сейчас открыты все пути. И мы можем выбрать любой. Не допустить всех ошибок, которые уже совершили и ещё совершим. Правда, сделав выбор, помнить о наличии иных вариантов мы уже не будем, как мне объяснили.  
\- Лютэсы? – понимающий взгляд.  
\- Больше некому. Они сами себя перемудрили, мне кажется.  
Элизабет сжимает виски пальцами, покусывая губу. С одной стороны… да, но с другой… а если подумать ещё раз…  
\- Ты уверен, что, если я сейчас уйду, всё закончится лучше?  
Это некорректный вопрос. На него нельзя ответить однозначно. И, кроме того…  
Атлас смеётся. Невесело.  
\- Лучше для кого? Для тебя? Для меня? Для этого мира, оставшегося единственным? – ирландский акцент тает. – Поверь, даже забыв о том, почему отпустил тебя, я буду помнить, что какая-то причина существовала. И, зная, что не убил один раз, я смогу не убить и второй, и третий. Искать другие пути. И находить.  
Несколько минут они молчат. Затем Элизабет, прихрамывая, подходит к Атласу и обхватывает пальцами его правое запястье.  
\- Убей. Для тебя путь в любом случае не закончен. А моя история должна оборваться здесь.  
Он отшатывается, как от сумасшедшей. И кривит губы в больной улыбке.  
\- Желание леди – закон.  
Удар.  
Влажный треск.  
Брызги крови на бледных щеках.  
Элизабет, не успевшая даже вскрикнуть, опускается на колени. Беззвучно шепчет:  
\- Какой же ты дурак… был…


End file.
